


A Grand Romantic Gesture

by scarytheory



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, LDWS, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytheory/pseuds/scarytheory
Summary: Q is waiting for his flight to Berlin.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	A Grand Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the LDWS 2020 week 1**  
>   
>  Prompt: [this picture](https://pixabay.com/photos/travel-ad-plan-departure-airport-4865665)  
> Thanks to @christinefromsherwood for the beta!

He was drinking his second coffee when Bond came.

“What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’re trying to stop me in some grand romantic gesture?” he was joking, but his smile faded when he saw Bond’s reaction.

“Oh, God. You are, aren’t you?”

Bond sighed: “I’m bad at this. I should have prepared a speech. Or should I sing?”

“Please don’t.”

“Just… Can you please stay? For me.”

For a moment Q wished he could do that. But nothing would change, he knew that, and deep down, even Bond knew it.

“Goodbye, James.”

The plane was leaving soon.


End file.
